


What’s cooking?

by WritingForHenry



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill : Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForHenry/pseuds/WritingForHenry
Summary: Short cute drabble about Henry wanting to have some sexy time in the kitchen
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	What’s cooking?

You’re in the kitchen, cutting up some vegetables, when all of a sudden two strong arms snake around your waist.

Henry hugs you tight from behind, kisses your neck and asks, “what are you making?”

You smile and reply, “Your favorite. Spicy sausage ragu”.

Henry moans approvingly and continues kissing your neck. 

You try to continue what you are doing, but Henry’s hands start wandering to your breasts. You put down the knife, turn around, raise an eyebrow and say, “You do know this takes like 6 hours to cook, right? So if you keep distracting me like this, it won’t be ready in time…”

Henry pretends to be deep in thought, while murmuring to himself, “Ragu or you? You or ragu? Hmmm…” 

You narrow your eyes and playfully hit his arm with your fist. 

Henry pulls you to him, looks down into your eyes and admits, “It’s you. It’s always you.”

You put your arms around Henry’s neck and pull him in for a kiss. 

His tongue sensually massages yours and as the kisses grow more heated, you can feel his arousal against your body.

He walks you back until you bump into the kitchen counter. Henry moves the cutting board with the knife to the side and lifts you up on the counter.

You put your legs around Henry’s waist and remove his shirt.

Henry pushes up your dress and growls as he realizes you’re not wearing any underwear. He pulls the dress off over your head, so that you’re now completely naked. He pushes you to lay down against the marble counter, which is so cold it makes your nipples hard. 

Not able to contain himself any longer, he drops his pants down to his ankles and enters your wet pussy in one thrust. You gasp as his thick shaft fills you completely.

Teasingly, he pulls out of you and pushes back into you in an excruciatingly slow pace. He bends down and starts circling one of your nipples with his tongue. 

You moan in frustration, bucking up your hips, urging him to go faster.

He tuts and playfully shakes his head as he says, “Now, now, you best behave…. or I’ll go even slower…”

You start to groan, but before you have a chance to finish, Henry catches your mouth in a deep kiss, trapping the sound. He kisses you passionately as he starts picking up his pace, thrusting inside of you vigorously.

Henry breaks the kiss and looks deep into your eyes as he grunts, feeling himself getting closer to his climax. One of his hands reaches down and his fingers start stimulating your clit, because no way is he going to finish before you do.

You feel the pressure building and after a few more thrusts, you arch your back while throwing back your head as you cum audibly. 

Henry continues, letting you ride out your orgasm and eventually finds his own release, collapsing on top of you.

After laying like that for a moment, he kisses your forehead and then gently pulls out of you. 

You look at the clock on the wall, laugh and say, “Well, I guess there’s still time to make the ragu after all.”

Henry raises an eyebrow and smirks as he replies, “Oh, I’m not done with you just yet…” He then picks you up from the kitchen counter and throws you over his shoulder.

You giggle and ask, “And what exactly are you planning on doing with me?”

Henry smacks your ass, replies, “Anything I want”, and then marches up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

~THE END~


End file.
